


Te amo

by MIjoker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker
Summary: 與阿雨在去年一起寫的接龍文





	Te amo

**Author's Note:**

> 與阿雨在去年一起寫的接龍文

Neymar光裸的大腿磨蹭著Leo的腿部，他的鼻尖蹭過Leo的耳廓，濕熱的喘息全數吐在Leo的脖頸處，睫毛上沾染著方才被快感逼到哭泣的淚水，水珠沾在睫毛末端，他輕輕啃咬著對方的脖子，在上頭留下牙印與他的氣味。

「Ney，時間很晚了。」但儘管這麼說，Leo的手依舊不停止撫摸Neymar的身體，他緊掐著他的腰，幾乎要掐出瘀痕。「Leo，還不夠。」他說，嗓音低啞柔軟，像是被酒意浸泡過，整個人感到眩暈又滿面通紅，雙眼無法聚焦，但他很清楚那個駐紮在他眼中的是誰、擁抱他的是誰。

「Leo……我愛你。」巴西男孩的熱情與愛意像是永無止盡，從初次見面的那一刻開始他就清楚明白，甚至笑著擁抱他感謝他的仰慕之情，而他也逐漸被這份熱度渲染，直到他某天在賽後過度興奮吻上他的雙唇。

然後所有一切就這麼理所當然的發展下去。

他們做愛、他們交往，他們瞞著全世界，成為對方的唯一。

Neymar的嘴唇吻起來很舒服。Leo只要每親他一口就會有這種體會，毫不倦膩。阿根廷人的舌尖撬開唇瓣，為自己打造進路，在年輕人溫暖的口腔裡恣意妄為。

Neymar的乖巧總出其不意，但Leo總能抓住它，精准的掌握身體的主導權（是，耍嘴皮子他是承認那絕對贏不了他），Neymar很快的跟上他的節奏，證明他的興致勃勃。

唇舌間的逗弄中總會配合他們不安分的身體，Neymar的手頑皮地掀開Leo的上衣，暗示地撫摸他比自己厚實許多的胸版。Leo在接吻間低嘆一聲，卻也不到責怪的意思，更像他喜歡這樣。

Neymar開心極了，得逞地瞇起眼睛，卻馬上被識破，換來的是隔著自身籃球背心，直往乳尖掐的一陣力道。

Neymar的呻吟聲混雜著濃厚的情慾，嘶啞的聲線和上滾出喉腔的“Leo”就像是最完美的催情劑。

阿根廷人的吻轉向了他的脖子，Neymar低垂著眼看著自己勃起的陰莖脹得幾乎發疼，他的聲音低沉又微弱，一次又一次地喊著Leo，像是準備要嚼碎那個名字在嘴裡，他吞嚥所有的喜悅與沉醉任憑一切化在胸口中，在Leo沒看見的情況下讓自己往前坐一些，將陰莖互撞上──又疼又爽。

他的指尖抵上兩個人的龜頭，小小畫著圈，手也不停地擼動著彼此的陰莖，直到阿根廷人蒼白的手覆上他的手。

「Neymar。」他不喊他Ney的那一刻Neymar總是會特別興奮，因為那代表了Leo要讓所有一切往下一步驟前進了。

他怎麼會讓他這麼輕易就高潮？Leo挪開了Neymar的手，單獨替他手活，緩慢的連時光都跟著慢下來，卻一直集中在前頭。Neymar想伸手一起幫Leo擼一把，卻被他以眼神告誡。

「你不讓我幫你，還這樣搞我？」Neymar無法隱藏自己透露索求的喘息，褐綠眸子裡委婉撒嬌的委屈。

「你需要培養耐心。」Leo此刻的淺笑用在公開場合上大概就是所謂鄰家男孩，但Neymar再也不覺得那很迷人了。「忍耐，我覺得你會喜歡最後得到的成果。」他繼續緩緩套弄，用巴西男孩溢出馬眼的前列腺液潤滑，一邊觀察他的表情，難耐，擺明不喜歡那些宛如折磨，正一點點地上升的快感，他要激烈的猛攻，帶他直達絕頂。

Leo慢節奏的愛撫快讓Neymar幾近瘋狂的想叫出聲，而在Neymar硬得誇張時Leo殘忍地鬆開了手掌。

巴西人粗喘著，直到平復呼吸後才又重新被掌握。以為能夠如願以償，卻又被反覆折磨，在高潮前被狠狠擊退了數次。

「Leo，讓我射出來。」Neymar快瘋了，他沙啞嗓音懇求，垂著頭像隻受傷的小鹿。

Leo終於點頭允諾，並讓他能在自己虎口上衝刺。巴西男孩樂壞了，他按住阿根廷人的雙肩挺腰，劇烈地來回了數次——一陣驚呼下他終於射精，並一塌糊塗。

精液射得Leo滿手都是，有些甚至濺在Leo的腹部，累積了無數次的快感全數迸發，那瞬間Neymar幾乎只能看見白光。他閉上雙眼享受高潮的餘韻，沒看見Leo將那些精液塞往他體內的動作──「Leo！」太過突然的異物入侵使得Neymar嚇了一跳，加上精液對於體內來說微涼的感覺使得他感到有些不適應。

「Ney，放輕鬆，不然會受傷。」Leo的聲音變得更為低沉，他將Neymar整個人拖起來讓他半跪在他面前，手指在他的穴口徘徊、插入，反覆數次，直到Neymar喘息著要Leo塞進更多根。

Leo的手指像會魔法，每一下都能好好的安慰到自己的前列腺，Neymar的呻吟越來越高，幾乎快像未變聲的少年。

「再……再這樣我又要射了……」褐綠眸子蒙上了一片生理淚水，化做一片柔軟，Neymar並不是要Leo停下，而是想告訴他，他此刻有多舒服。

Leo只是淺淡笑開，他當然懂男孩的意思，於是繼續手邊動作才是最實際的。

他將Neymar的頭顱壓下，側著頭含住他帶著耳釘的耳垂，舌頭一勾輕輕用牙一扯，Neymar就因為疼痛混雜著手指頂到前列腺產生的快感而吟叫。

「Leo……把你的老二插進來、拜託。」他手指搔刮著Leo的後腦勺，整個變了調的聲音比平常更啞更柔軟，身體甚至止不住地顫抖著，快感一下又一下的化為浪潮將他撞上浪尖，卻又不致攀頂。

Leo沒有回應Neymar的請求，他只是將指頭抽出。本來掐在Neymar臀部的手轉向他的腰部，他一手抓著他的陰莖對準著，一手使力讓Neymar向他的陰莖坐下。

當Neymar順著Leo的手勁坐下時，龜頭擠進穴口撐大甬道的剎那讓Neymar整個臉色煞白，但每當多進去一些，被充盈填滿的感覺又令Neymar感到難以言喻的舒暢感。

由Leo主動的騎乘式相當少見。Neymar在床上能夠掌握的主權之一被扭轉了，心頭小小的不服，即使他並不是討厭，卻仍有點孩子氣在裡頭。

等肉穴完全嵌住Leo的性器後，習慣那份存在與溫度的Neymar開始律動，他纖細的、拉丁膚色的腰肢和跨在Leo身上的雙腿動作起來，而他雙眸斂下看他的阿根廷男友，隨時注意他的表情變化確保自己能夠同時取悅彼此。

Neymar下意識地舔舔他乾燥的豐厚下唇，交合處的水聲開始隨他逐漸強烈的坐落力道響徹起整個房間，肉柱被後穴來回吞吐，有幾次越來越快的節奏中性器不小心彈出，巴西男孩會乖乖的伸手，把它好好塞回自己下頭的嘴裡繼續品嚐。

 

他現在可在Leo身上，這份主導都給奪走的話臉還往哪擺呢？

 

他的後穴不斷地絞緊著侵入體內的陽具，他的腰桿一再起落，每一次向上時他的小穴就像是捨不得離開那根使他爽得頭皮發麻的陰莖，他也會在那個時候刻意使力、用力吃著在他體內的灼熱，將那股熱意吞入體內，一再品嘗；在每一次向下的時候，他會放鬆讓自己順著重力墜下，完全吞入那根碩大，讓自己被充盈的感覺衝擊得昂起頭顱呻吟。

他的呻吟聲過響，幾乎都要擋住了他們交合的撞擊聲。Leo的手抓上了Neymar的髮梢，讓他正面向自己，仰頭吻住這張不斷溢出甜膩叫聲的雙唇。

他捧住Leo的頭，將整副心神沉浸在這個吻之中，卻忽視了Leo反掌握住了主導權，順著陰莖還在Neymar體內中便將他推倒在床上，他捧起他那細瘦的腰肢，快速地如打樁般地抽幹，一下又一下地研磨著Neymar的前列腺，讓Neymar的呻吟全數溢在他口中，而他也將他柔軟的叫聲吞進腹裡，連同他的唾液。

他的陰莖每一下地抽幹都像要將陰囊也一同塞入他體內中的深入，Neymar因為快感積累的眼淚也開始不受控制地滑落眼眶，他的腿緊緊攀著、環住Leo的腰桿，就怕自己會滑落──儘管Leo抱著他的腰──他脫離了那個吻，轉而啃咬向Leo的肩膀。

「你想留下記號嗎？」Leo忍住Neymar在他肩上留下的疼痛，他親吻上他的耳廓說。

「因為你讓我很爽──因為我想、啊！你是、我的。」Leo在他說出話的一半硬是要滑出他的陰莖留在淺處操弄著他的前列腺，讓Neymar不得不在話中呻吟。

「你這樣我比賽的時候怎麼脫下球衣？」他又一次頂弄，讓Neymar爽到腦袋空白，幾乎沒有辦法思考Leo口中的話。

「那就、哈，不要脫！」他搖著頭，被快感支配的身體與腦袋已經無法循著他的話而回答。

儘管Leo也被Neymar的甬道弄得爽到幾乎頭皮發麻，他仍然執意地逼問Neymar回答。

「那你就告訴全世界，你肩上的痕跡是我咬的，因為Messi把他們家的11號Neymar幹到他不得不咬。」他的思緒在Leo刻意地停下操弄後回復了一些，而他的回答就這麼迸出。

「讓全世界知道你喜歡被我幹嗎？」他刻意如此說，卻耳根泛紅地知道自己說這話幾乎要耗盡他所有的羞恥心。

「當然，啊！」他轉往陣地啃咬住他的下巴，「因為我愛你。」

快感終於將兩人逼至高潮，Neymar第二次的射精使得精液變得稀薄，噴灑在他自己的腹部上，甚至濺了一些在他自己的胸口及下巴處；Leo的精液也隨著高潮到來這麼澆灌在Neymar體內，他的喘息聲大得幾乎要讓Neymar以為自己的世界只剩下他的喘息聲，還有他自己的。

「Leo，所以你愛我嗎？」在逐漸平復喘息之後，他緩慢地問。

「你知道我愛你，總是如此。」我用我的行動一次又一次告訴你我愛你。


End file.
